Goodbye Cat
by StarlightWaters2002
Summary: Tori and Beck have a secret Jade thinks she knows what it is. When Jade finds out it breaks her but what is the big secret?
1. Chapter 1:The secret

Jades p.o.v

What is going on? I can tell I just know that Tori and Beck are hiding something. I mean sure Tori would not tell me but me and Beck are good friends. I knew they were hiding something when Tori got a text and said she had to go to the bathroom. After she left Beck got a text and just left. I wanted to ask Cat but she went to visit her Uncle in San Diego. Being the sneaky person I am the next time Beck left I followed him " have you told Jade Beck." "Why cant you Tori?" "Because Jade hates me we have to tell her or she will start to worry" If only Cat was here," when Tori said that I threw a quick glance at them to see them hugging I wondered if what I was thinking was right? I was angry I thought I could trust Beck. I called Cat but voice mail I realized she had not texted or called me in a while hmm.

**My first chapter and story please review sorry I am not very good I am carrying it on it is probably obvious but keep on reading. Follow me! **


	2. Chapter 2: Tori and Becks pov

Tori's p.o.v

I cant believe it. I never thought it would happen so soon. When I got the call and found out I was the first to know I knew I had to tell Jade but for some reason before I even knew it I was telling Beck. I asked him to tell Jade he said maybe. I wonder if she noticed or knows anything. If she does she is acting normal. I have to find a way to tell Jade before she finds out by herself. She will not take it well not at all I cried so much my tears ran out. I need to tell her the big secret before things get out of hand.

Beck's p.o.v

When Tori told me she had tears in her eyes I gave her a hug because I could not stand one of my best friends thats a girl(the other jade) be upset. When I hugged her I felt melancholy knowing that I would not be able to do anything and what would happen when Jade found out she would die inside. Everything felt different knowing this. Tori wants me to tell Jade but I don't want to see one of my best friends upset. Tori was hysterical imagine Jade when she finds out I kept thinking should I tell her this big secret?

**How do you like the 2nd chapter please review more coming!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jade finds out

Jade's p.o.v

I found out the big secret and I-I-I just cant believe it. I went to the hospital to visit Cat but it did not feel the same knowing she had cancer and fell into a coma. I fell on to her lap and cried and I just could not believe my best friend my own flesh and blood was like this. I remember when I found out just 2 hours ago.

Tori's p.o.v 2 hours ago

I told Jade I needed to talk to her and she came. She told me how she knew that me and Beck had a secret and I said are you not upset she said not at all I don't care if you date. I was shocked to think that she thought we were secretly dating! I told her that this was not an easy thing to say and that I was just going to say it. While in San Diego Cat had a seizure after she went for a scan they told her she had cancer but it could be cured. She then went to tell her uncle the news but got hit by a car I was crying as I spoke and I could she the pain and tears in Jades eyes. Then she fell into a coma. Jade broke down I never thought I would see her like this she hugged me properly for the first time but I felt her shaking as she cried on my shoulder. She wiped her tears as she asked me what hospital Cat was in I told her the hospital and that it was 2 hours away she set off right away.

Jade's p.o.v

The next day I went to see Cat again and again and I told her what was happening in school and about secrets that we share. After about 2 weeks me, Tori, Beck , Andre , Robbie and Cats mum and dad were hanging in the hospital when the doctor called over Cats mum and dad. Andre and Robbie said they would come back tommorow to visit Cat and left after saying goodbye to Cat. Cats mum and dad came to us and told us that the doctor had very bad news and told us that they were gonna turn off her life support. I died inside absolutely I felt like dying I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Tori and Beck and me all had a group hug they told me that they would leave so that I could spend time with my best best bestest friend. After they said goodbye i went to Cat and told her I know that sometimes I feel grumpy and that you don't like a lot of things about me like how I drink coffee but no matter what Cat I love you. You were always like a sister too me don't forget that. I hugged her and cried it was about 3am I woke up to Cats voice " Jadey?"

**Hope you like I think that after this there are 1 or 2 more chapters please review! ( This is not the last chapter!) :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The last week

Jades p.o.v

"Kitten," I whispered. I thought I was dreaming but I woke to see Cat's big brown eyes staring at me. I cried. I cried tears of joy for the first time in my life me the tough girl. She hugged me then I thought everything was gonna be okay I called the Doctor he came and saw Cat awake. The Doctors told me to go home and rest while they checked up on Cat. I skipped home. I texted Tori and Beck _Cat woke up_ Beck texted _amazing thank god I will see you, Tori and Cat tommorow_ and Tori texted _I knew Cat would make it can't wait to see her tommorow_. I knew she was going to pull threw. The next day I woke up at 9am I did not wake up! I quickly rushed to the hospital. Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie were there so were Cat's parent I went to see Cat her eyes were red and puffy she had been crying. "Cat whats wrong?" I asked. She replied my shaking her head. " Caterina Valentine you can't lie to your best friend tell me," I said more sternly. Beck told me that he would tell me. I looked around and noticed everyone had been crying what was happening that I did not know about? " Jade the Doctor told us the results of Cat's scan," he began. " Cat's cancer was cur-" What do you mean was," I interrupted. " The Doctor said when Cat got hit by the Car the tumor got worse way worse she is gonna die in about a week," he finished while he looked away. I could feel tears I can't believe it. Its not fair Cats my best friend if I am being punished why do you have to make her suffer. I ran in the room and gave Cat a hug I was not gonna waste one second of the time I had left with Cat.

Cat's p.o.v

Jade was absolutely amazing the past 6 days she never left my side. When she needed the toilet she only took like 10 seconds. We laughed and talked and had fun. But I knew that this was my last week alive. I felt like a princess the way Jade was treating me. Everyone else was ever so nice to. I wondered what it would be like without out me the empty seat in class my bedroom with no people. I wondered and wondered I fell asleep and had dreams about being in heaven..

**hope you like this chapter there is one more so keep on reading! Thanks for the reviews I have keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Jade's p.o.v

I walked in room 212 to see Cat but she was not her usual self. Cat was giggly, funny, loud and random she was now grumpy, quiet and emotional and that is the Cat I never wanted to see. I could not bare to see her like this I went outside and sat down. What was happening? I mean I know Cat is a little annoying at times but that is what makes Cat, Cat. I know that me and Cat think of each other like sisters and neither one of us wants to lose a sister. I can't imagine a world without Cat it is just not the same without her bubbly personality. Her tumor is growing and it hurts knowing I can't do anything about it.

Cat's p.o.v

When Jade came back in and called me Kitten I cried. I tried to keep it in but when she said that all the memories came back to me. I don't want to leave her but what can I do? At night I told Jade that she should go and rest she will see me tommorow she argued but I told her to go home and rest for me. When she left I made sure she would be able to find her present I hope it will make her happy. I tried to go sleep when all of a sudden my eyelids went heavy and I heard my monitor go beep everything went black.

Jade's p.o.v

" No," I screamed as I ran to Cat's hospital bed to find it empty " no kitten no." I broke down sobbing hysterically. I could not believe it I was not there in her last seconds after I promised I was the worst! I could just not believe it. All my friends were there but I was the worst. They all left later on I stayed there. I went inside and noticed Cat's bag saying Jadey. I took it home and looked inside. I found a present and letter I opened the present it was a pair of scissors. But not just any pair of scissors it had red on one side black on the other and across it , it had the words Kitten and Jadey Best friends since forever. I opened the letter and read it again and again I knew it was the last thing I had left of Cat and would treasure it forever. I had the strange feeling I was being watched but by Cat's Angel and I knew that she was and would be forever until one day I joined her.

_**Cats letter**_

_Dear Jadey,_

_ I love that word. I also love the word Kitten. I remember the time we became BFF's it was the best day of my life. I hope you like the present I got you. It is a symbol or our friendship. By the time you read this I am probably up in the sky living with my pet unicorn flying and having adventures! I am sorry you were not there when I died I knew that it was gonna happen i just did not want you to feel the pain of watching me die. People always ask me why we are friends because we are complete opposites and sometimes I wonder that to but then I know its because we overcome those differences which is what makes us work. I remember when we first met I was being bullied and you stood up for me then I followed you around like a duck you never liked it but along the way we became BFF's. I am sorry I left you I did not mean to but I know you will join me one day and we can be best friends up high in the sky hey I just rhymed! Please look after Mr Purple and his friends. I know you might be sad but live your life don't let me ruin your life just know im watching you. Tell all the gang I say goodbye and that I will miss them but Jadey I will miss you the most because you are the sister I always wanted but never had. Just know that I love you Jade no matter where I am because even though you dont act it I know that you have a heart or gold! Love you always Kitten and Mrs Sparkle the unicorn __xxx__  
_

_P.s I wonder if you love me too?_

_Jade's p.o.v _

_I do, Cat I do._

**Hey guys hope you like the story I will be writing more this is the last chapter. Please review! **

**Shout out to Jade loves Bade**


End file.
